Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page discusses international versions of ''Gravity Falls. Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, the series is called "جرافيتي فولز." Voice Actors * Abdullah Hamada as Dipper Pines * Wafa'a Abdullah as Mabel Pines * Hesham Hamadaas Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare, Chubby Z., Summerween Trickster Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the theme song. * Every episode except for "Gideon Rises" has no cryptogram at the end. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "عمي ستان," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Bill Cipher is just called Bill. * The Mystery Shack is referred as the Mystery Hut by tourists and "The Hut" by main characters. Bulgarian In Bulgaria, the series is called "Тайните на Гравити Фолс." Differences * Waddles is called "Тромчо," which means something like "Clumsy." Czech In Czech and Slovak, the series is called Městečko záhad. Voice Actors 1-10 Episode * Robert Hájek as Dipper Pines * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová as Mabel Pines * Ota Jirák as Grunkle Stan 11-20 Episode * David Štěpán as Dipper Pines * Klára Šimanová as Mabel Pines * Pavel Šrom as Grunkle Stan Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the intro; it says "Gravity Falls" instead. However, there are still cryptograms. * Since Czech Disney Channel shares video feed with Hungarian Disney Channel, subtitles are read. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "Zlejda Stan." This is also a conjunction, but it comes from the words "Zlý" meaning "evil" and "Strejda" meaning "Uncle. He is still Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. ** Waddles is called"Tučík" (Based on the word "tučný," meaning "fat"). In all other episodes he is called "Pašík," meaning "Piggy." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Mocinkykrát," meaning "Many Times," but the word "many" is sweeter, like when "mom" becomes "mommy." * Episode names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Příšera z jezera," meaning "Lake monster" or "Monster from the Lake." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Přichází Gideon," meaning "Gideon Begins" or "Here comes Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Zavřený krám," meaning "Closed store." ** "Boss Mabel" is called "Šerifka Mabel," meaning "Sheriff Mabel." ** "The Deep End" is called "V hloubce," meaning "In the deep." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "V říši snů", meaning "In the land of dreams." * Blendin Blandin came from year 207012 instead of 207̃012. * When Gideon summons Bill Cipher, instead of saying "Backwards message" backwards, he says "Přijď si pro mě," which means "Come to me!" * The joke about marriage from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" changed to "Vrátila jsem se ze salonu krásy. A co měli zavříno?" which means "I am back from the beauty studio! And, it was closed?" * The Gobblewonker is the Loch Ness Monster. * Stan's Fez symbol is not present before the redesign, except in the first episode. Danish In Denmark, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors Differences * Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "Grandonkle Stan," which just means "Great Uncle Stan." * Waddles is called "Vralde," which has no real translation, and is a Danish expression for "messing around." Dutch In the Netherlands, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors * Kim van Zeben as Mabel Pines Differences * Some whispers at the end of the intro are translated into Dutch. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "Ome Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Soos is "Soes." ** Old Man McGucket is translated to "Opa McGucket," meaning "Grandpa McGucket." ** Tyrone is called Leroy. ** Waddles is named "Waggel." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Mono Tonu," a pun on "monotone," referring to his dull attire. ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Roskow van Knokkels," meaning "Roskow of Knuckles." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Duizend Keer," which means "Thousand Times." ** In the episode "Gideon Rises," the Cute Biker's name isn't revealed. Durland says "Gozer," which means something like "dude" or "pal." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Codex." * The first symbol on Stan's fez is not present. English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. In English speaking countries, the series is called its original name, Gravity Falls. Differences * As Gravity Falls is produced at movie framerate (23.976 FPS), in regions outside the US, the audio pitch and video of the series is sped up by approximately 4% as a result of PAL speedup telecine (23.976 to 25 FPS). * In the UK, the episode "Not What He Seems" is called "He's Not What He Seems." ** The TV guides in the UK mistakenly listed the episode name as "The Return of Stan." French |link = http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ |linkdesc = disney.fr |wiki = fr.gravityfalls }} In France, the series is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls. The series is dubbed in Brussels, Belgium at the Dubbing Brothers studio. Voice Actors * Thibaut Delmotte as Dipper Pines * Carole Baillien as Mabel Pines * Michel Hinderickx as Grunkle Stan * Vincent Doms as Soos * Prunelle Rullens as Wendy * Alessandro Belvilacqua as Li'l Gideon and Old Man McGucket * Hervé Rey as Dipper Pines and Li'l Gideon (when they're singing) Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "Ome Stan," which means "Uncle Stan." *** However, on the Disney website, he is "Grand-oncle Stan," which means "Great uncle Stan." ** Soos is called "Mousse." "Mousse" means either "moss," "foam" or "Cabin Boy." Also, Soos is phonetically very similar to "Suce" which means "Suck." *** However, on the Disney website he is still referred to as "Soos." * For Li'l Gideon, instead of translating "little" into the dubbed language and using it as the adjective to describe Gideon like most of the dubs do, the French version also uses an abbreviated version of "little," referring to Li'l Gideon as P'tit Gideon. "P'tit" is an abbreviation of the French "petit," meaning "small" or "little." ** Waddles is called "Dandinou" which comes from "dandinement," meaning "waddles". * In "Mailbox," when Dipper asks what year the world will end, it says 3000 instead of 3012. German In Germany, the series is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to "Welcome to Gravity Falls." The series is dubbed in Berlin. Voice Actors * Ozan Unal as Dipper Pines * Luisa Wietzorek as Mabel Pines * Bernd Volbrecht as Grunkle Stan * Karlo Hackenberger as Soos * Giovanna Winterfeldt as Wendy Differences * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "Ome Stan," which means "Uncle Stan." ** On the German Disney website however, he is referred to as "Gronkel Stan." "Gronkel" is a shortened version of "Großonkel," meaning "great uncle." * Waddles is called "Schwabbel," meaning "flab." * Blendin Blandin is called "Blender Blendin." Greek In Greece, the series is called Ο Μυστικός Κόσμος του Gravity Falls, which translates to "The Secret World of Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Dionisis Kladis * Irini Chronaki * Thodoris Tsouanatos * Giorgos Krontiris * Chrisa Samara * Giorgos Giannarakos * Olga Shorohova (Ольга Шорохова) as Wendy (season 1) * Vesyolkin (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy (season 2) * Mikhail Tikohonov (ихаил Тихонов) as Old Man McGucket Differences * Waddles is called "Kounistós (Κουνιστός)," meaning "rocking." Hebrew In Israel, the series is called "גרוויטי פולס," which is a transcription of the English title. Voice Actors * Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון) as Dipper Pines * Sharon Shachal (שרון שחל) as Mabel Pines * Amnon Wolf (אמנון וולף) as Grunkle Stan * Eran Mor (ערן מור) as Soos * Eden Gamliel (עדן גמליאל) as Wendy Differences * There isn't any whisper at the end of the theme song, even though there is an English cryptogram in every episode. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "דוד סטאן," (pronounced dod Stan) which means meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "רטט (retet)," meaning "vibration." ** Lazy Susan is called "סוזן עין עצלה (Suzan eye-in atzela)," meaning "Lazy-eye Susan." ** Leaderaur is called "מנהיגבר (manhigever)," which is a combination of the words "leader (manhig)" and "man (gever)." * Episode names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "אי הנעימות," meaning "The Unpleasantness." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "אוצר לא הגיוני," meaning "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "טירוף להקת בנים (tyruf lehakat banim)" meaning "Boy Band Madness." ** "The Deep End" is called "מים עמוקים," meaning "Deep Water". ** "Dreamscaperers " is called "מדלגי החלומות," which translates into "The Dream Skippers" or "The Dream Hoppers." * Smile Dip is called "חיוכנים", meaning "Smilers." * In "Dipper's Ride," one of the Disney Channel idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. Hungarian In Hungary, the series is called Rejtélyek Városkája, which translates to "Town of Mysteries." Voice Actors * Tamás Markovics as Dipper Pines * Ilona Molnár as Mabel Pines * János Bácskai as Grunkle Stan * Gábor Sótonyi as Soos * Éva Dögei as Wendy Difference * Waddles is called "Csámpás" (rough translation: Knock-kneed, because Mabel says: "He looks like he is.") In "Boss Mabel" he is called "Döcögi." * Stan's fez's symbol is not present before the redesign, except in the first episode. Italian In Italy, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Simone Lupinacci as Dipper Pines * Tiziana Martello as Mabel Pines * Domenico Brioschi as Grunkle Stan * Luca Ghignone as Soos and Robbie * Camilla Gallo as Wendy and Abuelita * Andrea Beltramo as Li'l Gideon and Deputy Derland * Mario Brusa as Old Man McGuckett, Sheriff Blubs, Bill * Dimitri Riccio as Grenda, Cute Biker, Bud Gleeful, Blendin Blandin * Deborah Morese as Pacifica * Elena Canone as Lazy Susan and Candy * Riccardo Lombardo as Manly Dan * Donato Sbodio as Toby Determined * Alessandro Lussiana as Thompson * Stefano Brusa as Mermando * Marco Panzarano as Sprott * Dario Oppido as Mr. Poolcheck Differences * The Mystery Shack is referred to as "il Regno del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery Kingdom." ** Instead of "Mr. Mystery," Stan is called "Il Re del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery King." ** Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "Prozio Stan," meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Manly Dan is called "Dan il Forzuto," meaning "Dan the Strong." ** Lazy Susan is called "Susan la Pigra" meaning "Susan the Lazy." ** Toby is called "Toby il Mastino," basically meaning "Toby the Terrier," in the sense of being stubborn. ** Deputy Derland is called "Vicesceriffo Derland," meaning "Deputy Sheriff Derland," and "Sovrintendente Derland," meaning "Overseer Derland." ** "Old Man" McGucket is called "Vecchio McGucket," which has the same meaning, but the use of "vecchio" has a slightly rude connotation. ** Waddles is called "Dondolo," meaning "Rocking." ** The Summerween Trickster is called the Executioner. * Instead of "Duck-tective," the series is called "Il Paparo Detective," meaning "The Gander (as in a male goose) Detective." * "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?" is "Perché ti comportati In modo così assurdo?" meaning "Why did you behave In that absurd manner?" * Episode and short names ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "The Legend of the Bone-crushing Dragon." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Magic Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Fantas-market." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "The Piggy and the Man That Traveled Through Time." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Diehard Opponents." ** "The Deep End" is called "Mermando the Merman." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "The Carpet's Secret." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Mind Control." ** "The Land Before Swine" is called "The Search for the Little Pig." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "The Dream Catcher." ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideonland." ** "Lefty" is called "Left Side." ** "The Hide-Behind" is called "The Shadow Man." ** "Heist Movie" is called "An Action Movie." * In the second TV short, "TEENZ TALK" is translated as "L'ANGOLO DEI TEENAGER," meaning "THE TEENAGER CORNER." ** Also, in this short instead of "Peer pressure alert," it says "Cattiva strada in vista," meaning "Bad road ahead." * In "Mailbox," when Dipper asks what year the world will end, the mailbox says 3013 instead of 3012. Japanese In Japan, the series is called 怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls), which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Yūki Tai (泰 勇気) as Dipper Pines * Kozue Harashima (原島梢) as Mabel Pines * Koutarou Nakamura (中村浩太郎) as Grunkle Stan * Atsushi Imaruoka (伊丸岡篤) as Soos * Shiho Hisajima (久嶋志帆) as Wendy * Yoshimasa Kawata (河田吉正) as Li'l Gideon * Chiaki Mori (森千晃) as Candy * Kenji Kitamura (北村謙次) as Grenda Differences * In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. * In some episodes, the Mystery Shack is called the "Mystery House." * Waddles is calleds "Yotan." This likely comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "yoro" or "yororo," which represent the sound of waddling. * The Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained shorts are titled ディッパーの謎ガイド (dipper no nazo guide), which translates to "Dipper's Mystery Guide."Kaiki Zone Project Korean In South Korea, the series is called "디퍼와 메이블의 미스터리 모험 (Dipeowa Meibeului miseuteori moheom)," which translates to "Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Adventure". Voice Actors * Jang Min-Hyeok * Jun Suk-Gyeong as Mabel Pines * Lee Jang-Won as Grunkle Stan * Yoon Dong-Gi as Soos * Kim Hyun-Ji as Wendy * Sa Sung-Ung as Old Man McGucket * Ko Seong-il as Bill Differences * There are transcriptions of Dipper's, Mabel's and Stan's name in Korean in the intro (디퍼 "Dipper," 메이블 "Mabel," 스탠 " Stan"). * In the credits there are cryptograms, but there is no whispering at the end of the intro. * At the beginning, the sign "Welcome to Gravity Falls" in the first episode is subtitled "딱따구리 마을에 오신 걸 환영합니다!" (Ddakddaguri maeure oshin geol hwanyeonghamnida), which translates to "Welcome to the Woodpecker Town!" instead of "Welcome to Gravity Falls." * Character names: ** Mabel is referred to by Dipper as his younger sister (여동생 Yeodongsaeng). ** Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "할아버지" (Harabeoji), which is translates to "Grandfather." However, he is once called Grand-Uncle (삼촌 할아버지 Samchon Harabeoji), but according to the traditional Korean's relationship Model, Grand-Uncle is actually called "Jongjobu" (종조부) in honorific words. But non-honorific words such as Elder Grandfather (큰 할아버지) or Younger Grandfather (작은 할아버지) are not used at all. ** Soos is called "오빠" (Oppa) by Mabel and "형" (Hyeong) by Dipper, which both mean "Older Brother" (in the sense that he is older than Dipper, who views him as family). ** Old Man McGucket is called "Grandfather" (할아버지 Haraboji) However in Korea, "Haraboji" means "old man," too. * The Mystery Shack is called "미스터리 하우스" (Miseuteori hauseu, "Mystery House"). * The "backward message" in Gideon's spell in "Gideon Rises" was replaced by a different spell. * "Widdle Ol Me" is not dubbed in Korea, and is subtitled instead. Mandarin In Taiwan, the series is called "神秘小鎮大冒險 (shén mì xiǎo zhèn dà mào xiǎn)," which translates to "Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * 鈕凱暘 as Dipper Pines * 謝佼娟 as Mabel Pines * Wang Hsi-Hua (王希) as Grunkle Stan * 馬伯強 as Soos, Deputy Derland, Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Blendin Blandin, Jeff * 謝佼娟 as Wendy * 王希華 as Sheriff Blubs Differences * The Mystery Shack is called the "神祕屋" (shén mì wū, "Mystery House"). * "The Inconveniencing" is called "麻煩事" (má fán shì, "Trouble") Norwegian In Norway, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Sigbjørn Solheim as Dipper Pines * Lena Meieran as Mabel Pines * Lars Berteig Andersen as Robbie * Henrik Horge as Rumble McSkirmish Differences * Old Man McGucket is called "Gamle McGucket," meaning "Old McGucket." Persian In Iran, the series is called "آبشار جاذبه." Voice actors Differences * There are several differences in the theme song. ** The theme song has lyrics. ** The frame of Bill Cipher does not flash on the screen at the end. ** The Disney trademark isn't there. This is likely because, in Iran, the series is shown on "Persian Toon," a channel that is not affiliated with Disney. Polish In Poland, the series is called Wodogrzmoty Małe. Voice Actors * Paweł Ciołkosz as Dipper Pines * Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz as Mabel Pines * Jarosław Boberek as Grunkle Stan * Jakub Szydłowski as Soos * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Wendy * Dominika Kluźniak as Li'l Gideon * Wojciech Paszowski as Old Man McGucket, Wax Larry King * Grzegorz Drojewski as Blendin Blandin * Klaudiusz Kaufmann as Jeff * Zbigniew Konopka as Sheriff Blubs * Jacek Król as Manly Dan * Janusz Wituch as Old Man McGucket, Toby Determined, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Bud Gleeful, Thompson Differences * All English text is read out loud by a lector, or sometimes by a present character whose mouth happens to be off screen at the time. ** This includes the show's title at the end of the opening sequence, which makes it difficult to hear the whispers, which are most likely either missing or left untranslated, as all of the cryptograms are left in English. ** In the first few episodes, the town's name is left untranslated. ** Grunkle Stan is called "Wujek Stanek (Uncle Stan)," and is Dipper and Mabel's uncle, rather than great uncle. ** Instead of using her name, Dipper sometimes refers to Mabel as "sister" (the English word), which doesn't mean anything in Polish. Mabel sometimes calls Dipper "braciszek (little brother)," as well, as she also rarely uses the English word "brother" to refer to him. This no longer happens in Season 2. ** Old Man McGucket is just called "Stary McGucket", which translates to "Old McGucket" ** Lazy Susan is called "Leniwa Klucha," which means "Lazy Dumpling." ** Waddles is called "Naboki", which means "Sideways." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blendin Blondyn," "blondyn" meaning a person with blonde hair. ** Grenda is called "Gruba," meaning "fat" and Candy Chiu is "Cuksa Chiu" (the word "cuks" being short for "cukierek," which means "candy"). The English names are used instead in Season 2. ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Raz, dwa, trzy, pięć (One, two, three, five)." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Cyferka," meaning (Bill Digit). ** The Shape Shifter is called "kształtomistrz", meaning "shapemaster." * "Into the Bunker" is just called "The Bunker." * In Polish there are two different words for nephews and nieces - from the sister's side (siostrzeniec) and from the brother's side (bratanek). Dipper and Mabel are from Stan's sister's side. * The town of Gravity Falls is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe", which can be translated as "Small Waterthunders", but it's referred to as just "Wodogrzmoty" most of the time. * The Mystery Shack is called "Grota Tajemnic," meaning "Cave of Mysteries" and "Tajemnicza Chata," meaning "Mysterious Shack." * There is no backwards message from Gideon when he is summoning Bill Cipher. * Smile Dip is called "Halunki," which means "magic mushrooms" or "hallucinations" in Polish slang. * In the episode "The Inconveniencing," Dipper admits to being 10 years old, rather than 12. The change was deployed due to Polish numbers. In Polish, numbers ended by "naście" (four'teen' - czter'naście') start from eleven and above. The twins couldn't be twelve (twelve - dwa'naście') because they would be "teens" (in Polish - nastolatki) already. In the rest of the episodes, Dipper and Mabel are still twelve. Portuguese (Brazil) On Brazil, the series is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. The series is dubbed in São Paulo. Voice Actors * Thiago Keplmair as Dipper Pines * Bianca Alencar as Mabel Pines * Marcelo Pissardini as Stan Pines * Samira Fernandes as Wendy * Cesar Marchetti as Soos * Wendell Bezerra as Li'l Gideon * Gabriel Noa as Grenda Differences * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * Gideon is called "Gideão," and "Gideãozinho" when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." * Smile Dip is called "Patê Sorriso," which means "Smile Spread." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel names Waddles "Ginga (swings)." In his later appearances he's called "Waddles." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "Vamos pegar dois dinossauros e forçar eles a namorar! (Let's get 2 dinosaurs and force them to make out!)" instead of "Let's get 2 dodos and force them to make out!". * Two of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is Testosterauro and Pubertaur is Pubertor. * Summerween is called Halloween in Candy Monster. * Sev'ral Timez is called Candy Chiu makes a phonetic pun where she says . * The monster from "Tooth" speaks normally instead of backwards. Portuguese (Portugal) In Portugal, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * João Pedro as Dipper Pines * Solange Santos as Mabel Pines * Rui de Sá as Grunkel Stan * José Nobre as Soos * Adriana Moniz as Wendy * Mário Redondo as Li'l Gideon * Carla Garcia as Pacifica Differences * Waddles is called "Bolas," meaning "balls." Romanian In Romania, the series is called Ciudăţeni. Voice Actors * Claudia Prec as Mabel Pines * Marius Draguş as Dipper Pines * Petre Lupu as Grunkle Stan * Gabriel Costin as Soos * Cosmin Seleşi as Li'l Gideon * Damian Victor Oancea as Robbie, Summerween Trickster, Mermando * Adina Lucaciu as Pacifica * Viorel Cojanu as Cute Biker, Lee, Deputy Durland * Serban Pavllu as Manly Dan, Mr. Poolcheck * Ciprian Cojenel as Blendin Blandin * Oana Mărgineanu/Adina Lucaciu as Candy * Boris Petroff as Toby Determined * Costina Ciuculică as Tambry, Shandra Jimenez * Viorel Ionescu as Sev'ral Timez Differences * Character names: ** Manly Dan is called "Sexy Dan." ** Waddles is called "Pufuleţ," a derivative of "Pufulete," which means "rod, corn puff." * Episode names: ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Nebune după băieţi," which means "Crazy about Boys." ** "Land Before Swine" is renamed "Răpirea porcului," which means "The abduction of the pig." * The first symbol on Stan's fez is removed. Russian In Russia, the series is called "Гравити Фолз." Voice Actors * Anton Kolesnikov (Антон Колесников) as Dipper Pines * Nataliya Tereshkova (Наталья Терешкова) as Mabel Pines * Vladimir Gerasimov (Владимир Герасимов) as Grunkle Stan * Diomid Vinogradov (Диомид Виноградов) as Soos * Tatiana Vesyolkin (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy * Mikhail Tikhonov (Михаил Юрьевич Тихонов) as Old Man McGucket * Denis Nekrasov (Денис Некрасов) as Robbie Difference * The cipher at the end of each series was translated from English into Russian. * The Russian version of the show also has a translated whisper saying " ", ("three letters back") although it's not backwards. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "Uncle Stan". ** Stan is often referred to as "Mr. Mystery". ** Waddles is called "Pukhlya (Пухля)," meaning "plump." * Episode names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "Secrets of Gravity Falls." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Mabel and Little Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "From Dusk Till Dawn." ** "Double Dipper" is called "Dipper and the Attack of the Clones." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Flee or Fight." ** "Bottomless Pit!" is called "The Abyss!" ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Love Madness." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Prisoners of the Mind." Spanish (Spain) In Spain the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Sergio García Marín as Dipper Pines * Sara Heras as Mabel Pines * Miguel Zúñiga as Grunkle Stan * Francisco Javier Martínez as Soos * Elena Palacios as Wendy * Adolfo Moreno as Li'l Gleeful Differences * Waddles is called "Bamboleos," meaning "wobbles." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called The Legend of Zampabollos." While there is no exact translation for "zampabollos," it can mean "greedy pig," "glutton" or "coarse individual." ** "Bottomless Pit!" is just called "Pit!" ** "The Deep End" is called "Heat Test." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "A Dream Escape." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Visit the Refuge." ** "The Love God" is called "Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." Spanish (Argentina) In Latin America, the series is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios. Voice Actors * Alejandro Graue as Dipper Pines * Sol Nieto as Mabel Pines * Carlos Celestre as Grunkle Stan * Sergio Bermejo as Soos, Sheriff Blubs, Additional voices * Natalia Bernodat as Wendy * Demián Velazco Rochwerger as Li'l Gideon * Leto Dugatkin as Robbie * Pablo Gandolfo as Bill, Blendin Blandin, Additional voices * Agustina Priscila as Candy * Ariel Cister as Toby Determined, Flavor Pups, Additional voices * Maria Elena Molina as Lazy Susan * Patricio Lago as Lee and Additional voices * Marcos Abadi as Thompson and Additional voices Differences * There's no whisper at the end of the theme song. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "Tío Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Lazy Susan is called "Linda Susan" which means "Pretty Susan." ** Some of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is "Testosterón," Pubertaur is "Puberto," Pituitaur is "Hipofisterón," Beardy is "Barbón" (a term meaning a bearded man or a man with a large beard) and Leaderaur is "Liderán." ** Waddles is called "Pato," meaning "duck." ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Rudo McGolpe'," meaning "Rude McPunches." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Variaz Vecez (Several times)." This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "Varios Besos," meaning "Several Kisses." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Clave," which means "Bill Key." * Episode and shorts names: ** In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen! (let's go for two mammoths and force them to get married!)" instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!". ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "The Haunted Shop." * Summerween is called "Súper Halloween." * Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce," which means "Sweet Smile." * The giant head in the Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained episode "Tooth" bellows a different message: "A new age begins 618... new age... 618." Swedish In Sweden, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Anneli Heed as Wendy and Candy ref> Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction, Stan is referred to as "uncle". ** Waddles is called "Rultan." * It is never mentioned that Gravity Falls is located in Oregon. * Stan's joke about marriage in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," is changed to "What's the difference between a girlfriend and a wife? About 55 lbs!" * Instead of asking if he has a word-a-day calender in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan asks if Gideon has a new book with lots of big words in it. * In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to "disappear mysteriously" instead of being shot. * Gideon's American flag pin is missing. Turkish In Turkey, the series is called Esrarengiz Kasaba. Voice Actors * Ali Hekimoğlu as Dipper Pines (Season 1) * Sercan Gidişoğlu as Dipper Pines (Season 2) * Selin Öztürk as Mabel Pines * Ercan Demirel as Grunkle Stan Differences * Waddles is called "Paytak," which means "waddle." * In some episodes, the town name is "Esrarengiz Kasaba (Eerie Town)," but in some episodes the town is called "Yerçekimi Şelaleleri (Gravity Falls)." Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists